


cold then hot

by peona



Series: hyunsung gay [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Inside, Coming Untouched, Crying During Sex, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Human Furniture, Implied Temperature Play, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safewords, Teasing, Unsafe Sex, jisung as a footstool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peona/pseuds/peona
Summary: “Oh no, my stool broke,” Hyunjin’s voice is sarcastic, dripping with annoyance. Jisung closes his eyes, anticipation of the other’s next move clouding his thoughts. And then Hyunjin’s hand is in his hair, pulling hard. His neck is strained, pulled all the way back till his eyes meet Hyunjin’s.“Guess I have to fix it now,” he gripes.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: hyunsung gay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965967
Comments: 14
Kudos: 154





	cold then hot

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo and welcome to this entirely self indulgent mess i've decided to create! this is only lightly beta'd, therefore its not too serious. this is a series of things i've had sitting in my docs so please subscribe to that if you want! 
> 
> yes this one really was inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/changbindata/status/1315107875493212165)

“I want you to treat me like I’m nothing,” Jisung says shyly, looking down at his lap instead of at the boy across from him. He thinks if he was looking Hyunjin might have a look of shock on his face. He imagines the other’s jaw on the ground, completely put off by Jisung’s meager request. 

“Okay,” Hyunjin says. Jisung looks up, surprised by the neutral tone the other used. Hyunjin looks nonplussed, like Jisung’s request hasn’t fazed him. The silence isn’t uncomfortable either, and Jisung figures Hyunjin is waiting for him to continue. So he does. 

“T-talk about me like I’m not in the room. That ‘m too stupid, and-and useless,” his voice loses traction at the end, becoming smaller to the point it’s almost a whisper. He wants this so bad, just talking about it has him squirming in place, crossing his legs to try to avoid getting hard. 

“You really want this?” Hyunjin checks, giving Jisung a pointed look. He nods his head, making sure he gets across just how much he wants this from the other. Hyunjin grins. 

“I think I have some ideas.” 

****

  
  


“One last time baby, you’re sure this is what you want?” Hyunjin asks, a gentle hand on Jisung’s naked shoulder. 

“Yes. I want it, I trust you,” he breathes. 

“Safe word?” His boyfriend asks, and Jisung answers him assuredly. 

“It’s honeybee.” 

Hyunjin aims a pleased smile his way, before it falls off his face and a purposefully blank look takes over. Hyunjin’s grip on his shoulder tightens, and Jisung finds himself pushed to the floor roughly. He follows the unspoken command, getting on all fours quickly. 

Hyunjin walks around him slowly, setting himself down on the couch Jisung is in front of. Jisung keeps his head down, only being able to hear what the other is doing as his gaze is settled on the floor. Jisung does his best not to move, keeping his back straight as can be- and then he feels it. Hyunjin props his legs up on his back, his heels digging in. 

“What a nice foot rest, so cozy while I watch my shows,” Hyunjin talks into the room at large, the gentle click of the remote the only answer to his statement. Jisung isn’t meant to talk, having no more purpose than to be Hyunjin’s leg rest. An inanimate ottoman, having no brain of his own. He has to repress a shiver. 

Hyunjin constantly changes the pressure, removing and putting his foot back again. Jisung can feel the carpet rubbing against his knees, giving him a slight rug burn when he shifts. Hyunjin relieves some of the pressure off his back again, his leg falling down to rest on the floor. 

He doesn’t keep his foot there for long, picking it back up and dragging it along Jisung’s leg. Jisung tenses as the foot crawls higher, reaching the top of his thigh. He almost lets out a moan when the foot drags across his cock, already hard from the humiliation of being naked. 

“Hmm,” Hyunjin hums, clicking the volume of the tv up and down. As he changes the volume, he flexes his foot against Jisung’s dick. It’s a light touch, but it sends goosebumps up his skin anyway. His arms are beginning to shake from having to support his own weight, plus the added weight of Hyunjin for so long. Jisung wonders if he’ll be able to hold himself up for much longer. 

He loses track of time, zoning out where he continues to stare at the carpet, motionless and quiet. Hyunjin laughs at the tv, and the vibrations of his laugh has him shaking Jisung’s back. He doesn’t stop his teasing either, touching Jisung’s body all over.

At some point, he gets up from the couch completely, and Jisung can see his legs walking away to the kitchen. Hyunjin comes back after a minute, the minimal clinking of ice in a glass indicating he got himself a drink. Jisung can feel drool dripping down his chin, and opens his mouth to let it drip out and down onto the carpet. 

Hyunjin sighs where he sits, shifting his position on the couch. Jisung’s legs have joined his arms in his shaking, so when the older’s heels dig into his back once again he has to fight to stay up right. 

“This footrest is so weak,” Hyunjin mocks him, and the small degradation causes Jisung to let a small whimper leak out. 

“Oh? Since when do footrests make noise?” Jisung bites his lip, keeping back any more potential sounds. 

“I wonder if this would make a good table too,” is the only warning Hyunjin gives him before Jisung feels an ice cold glass pressing against his back. A large, loud gasp leaves his lips, and Jisung’s back bucks at the cold on his naked skin. The glass falls off his back, and Jisung can see the liquid spilling from the cup and staining their carpet. 

The sight of what he’s just done has Jisung’s body finally giving out, collapsing against the carpet and into the mess he’s made. Deafening silence takes over as the sound of the tv disappears. Jisung stays motionless, hoping it’ll buy him some bonus points from a disappointed Hyunjin. 

“Oh no, my stool broke,” Hyunjin’s voice is sarcastic, dripping with annoyance. Jisung closes his eyes, anticipation of the other’s next move clouding his thoughts. And then Hyunjin’s hand is in his hair, pulling hard. His neck is strained, pulled all the way back till his eyes meet Hyunjin’s. 

“Guess I have to fix it now,” he gripes. Jisung gulps, his cock straining at the faux anger visible on Hyunjin’s face. His grip falls from Jisung’s hair, latching onto his arm instead and yanking him off the floor. Hyunjin drags Jisung to their bedroom, throwing him against their soft sheets. 

Jisung watches as Hyunjin undresses himself, and his eyes widen when the older crawls over him on the bed. There’s still a fire in Hyunjin’s eyes, and Jisung knows he’s in for something. It makes a warmth spread through his stomach. 

“You made such a big mess. Can’t even do the simplest task. You know I have to punish you now, don’t you baby?” Jisung nods his head, ashamed at himself. He does need to be punished, and he wonders what Hyunjin has in store for him. 

However, Hyunjin’s face suddenly softens, and he pets a gentle hand through Jisung’s hair. Jisung blinks at the change in mood, but leans into the petting all the same. 

“Are you okay baby? Do you need to safe word?” Hyunjin asks gently. Jisung melts slightly into the sheets, feeling safe and loved with the way Hyunjin is checking in on him. 

“I’m fine. Don’t need to safe word,” he rasps. His throat is a little dry with disuse, and it causes Hyunjin’s face to furrow in worry. Jisung is about to reassure him he’s fine, but Hyunjin is already reaching over to the nightstand. He pulls back a cold water bottle, wet with moisture. 

“Drink this before we start again,” he instructs. Jisung opens the water bottle easily, gulping it down and discarding it when he’s done. Satisfied, Hyunjin sinks back into his role. 

“How should I punish you, hm?” Jisung knows the question isn't actually directed at him, so he stays quiet and listens. Hyunjin is thinking aloud, sending arousal through Jisung with just his ideas. Eventually, a little “aha!” escapes him as he seems to settle on an idea. Hyunjin pulls off him then, until no part of them is touching. Jisung whines sadly, his hands reaching out for Hyunjin pathetically. The older dodges him easily, shaking his head at him. 

“The only way to fix a weak foot rest is constant exposure. You need to be stronger, baby, so as your punishment I’m going to milk your little cock. Touch you till it hurts, and then keep going. Come as much as you want, but keep in mind it’ll hurt more,” Hyunjin says smugly, seemingly pleased with his decision. 

Jisung can understand why he’s so proud of himself, because already it sounds like torture. His body is sensitive to every little thing it’s given, and Jisung fully agrees that this is a punishment. It’s suitable too, Hyunjin knows he can’t take the completely rough treatment, and Jisung is once again grateful for his caring lover. 

Jisung feels the shock of Hyunjin’s perpetually cold hands landing on him, beginning to map out his body. The hands trail down from where they’re wrapped loosely around his throat, thumbs swiping back and forth over his Adam’s apple. They run along his shoulders, this time the scratch of nails accompanying the touch. Jisung pushes into the feeling a little, causing the nails to dig deeper in. He whines. 

“Already so sensitive, poor thing.” Hyunjin doesn’t sound like he feels sorry for Jisung at all, and it turns him on more. He keeps going, dragging his fingertips over Jisung’s pecs, until they’re dragging over both his nipples at the same time. It feels so good it has his cock twitching where it lays on his stomach, and Jisung moans. 

“Hyunjin,” he pants. 

“What is it, love?” 

“Y-you, I-,” he can't speak, unable to get out what he wants to say.  _ Kiss me kiss me kiss me.  _

“Aw, baby is too overwhelmed to speak. That’s adorable, but you’re going to have to speak to tell me what you want. Unless, you can show me?” There’s a glint in Hyunjin’s eyes, showing how much he’s enjoying seeing Jisung broken so quickly. 

Desperate to express himself, Jisung points at his open mouth, letting a broken gasp escape for good measure.

“You want a kiss?” He questions, head tilted as if confused. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Jisung rushes out. Hyunjin slips out of character and laughs a little, but switches back to cold and indifferent quickly. 

“Alright, I’ll give you a kiss.” The next moment Hyunjin is slamming their mouths together, kissing the breath out of Jisung. It’s their first kiss since they started, and it makes Jisung keen. Kissing Hyunjin is always incredible, and can make him go weak in the knees if he’s standing. Hyunjin claims possession of his mouth like a starving man, sucking at Jisung’s lips and twining their tongues. 

It’s a messy kiss, and the corners of his mouth get soaked in spit and his own drool. Jisung can already feel his mouth chapping. Completely lost in the kiss, he doesn’t expect it when Hyunjin grinds down into his crotch. Jisung pulls away from Hyunjin’s mouth to moan in approval, his volume only increasing as Hyunjin’s keeps up his slow grinds. 

The older’s mouth is now focused on marking up Jisung’s neck, sucking bruise after bruise into his soft skin. The grinding combined with the sucking and occasional bites to his neck has Jisung arching his back, coming hard for the first time tonight. 

His cum paints their skin white, making a mess of the both of them. He’s panting hard, and Jisung knows he’s not getting any time to recover. This is proved when Hyunjin draws back from him, abs marred with Jisung’s cum. He reaches forward, and his hand wraps around Jisung’s sensitive cock, jerking him off long after the last of his cum has left. Jisung can feel tears spring to his eyes and then fall down his cheeks, and it’s not long before little hitches accompany his tears. 

Hyunjin works his cock back to hardness far too quickly for his body. It’s so painful, but the pain adds to Jisung’s arousal. 

“What’s your safe word?” Hyunjin’s question plays through his head a couple times before Jisung comprehends it, too overwhelmed with everything he’s feeling. 

“Honey bee,” he answers easily, getting a pleased hum from his boyfriend.

“Good job.” Hyunjin sinks lower on the bed then, settling between Jisung’s legs. He lowers his mouth, and then Jisung feels Hyunjin take his cock into his mouth. He sobs loudly, hands coming up to grip at the older’s hair. He’s not sure if he wants to push Hyunjin off him, or pull him further onto his dick, hands clenching erratically in the long blond locks. Hyunjin is smirking up at him where his mouth is barely stretched around Jisung’s cock. It’s truly a sight, and Jisung has to look away. 

Hyunjin pulls off his dick for a minute, seemingly having something he wants to say. Lips a little puffy already, Hyunjin says “your cock is so small. I could fit the whole thing in my mouth easily. Poor boy couldn’t do anything with a dick like that, huh? That’s why you need me to take care of you.” 

“Please, please, please,” is the only word the younger can say, his begging floating up and getting lost in the air. In some way, Hyunjin takes pity on him, sinking back down onto Jisung’s dick. This time he doesn’t stay still, instead Hyunjin chooses to start bobbing his head up and down on Jisung.

It sets a fire in Jisung’s stomach, heating him up from the inside. He’s already desperate to come again, and he’s sure he’s spilling precum into Hyunjin’s eager mouth. When Hyunjin adds suction to his head bobbing is when Jisung draws closer, his hips twitching with the urge to thrust up into Hyunjin’s throat. 

Hyunjin must pick up on Jisung’s urges, because he pulls off to say, “Fuck my mouth. It’s okay.” 

“Ah!” He yells, hips immediately jerking as Hyunjin engulfs him. Jisung thrusts erratically, not being able to set a real pace. A few jerks of his hips, and the feeling of Hyunjin swallowing around him has Jisung coming for the second time. 

Barely any cum leaks out this time, just enough to escape Hyunjin’s mouth but not make a mess. After wiping his face with the back of his hand, Hyunjin’s gaze burns through Jisung. He’s staring at him as if it’s the first time he’s seen him, and it makes Jisung shift in embarrassment. The slight movement though causes his soft cock to brush against his thighs, and Jisung whimpers from the pain. 

A soft sigh is heard from Hyunjin, still looking at Jisung in a way he can’t describe. He wonders if the other is ever going to do something again. 

“You’re so beautiful. So amazingly pretty, a ruined mess for me.” Hyunjin sounds reverent. It almost makes him cry again. 

A hand comes up to cradle his face, soft fingers brushing his tear tracks away. 

“I can give you so much more, would you want that? We could end your punishment here, or I could keep making you feel good.” Jisung takes a moment to really think about it, if he can handle more of this perfect torture. Can he survive the pleasure-pain cusp again, or will it absolutely break him? He decides he wants more, needs just that little bit more, and he tells Hyunjin as such. 

“J-just a little more. I-I want more.” 

They tangle together, and they seem to understand each other even more than before. Having come twice, Jisung registers just how hard Hyunjin is. It’s then he knows what he wants, and he rolls over till he’s on his stomach. He raises his ass in the air, spreading his knees so that his still loose hole is on display. 

They fucked just the other night, and Jisung’s ass hasn’t had enough time to tighten up once more. Hyunjin lets out a low groan, and then Jisung feels the bed shifting. Rustling in a drawer sounds next, followed by a call of “condom or no condom?” 

“No condom if you have my plug,” he replies. A quiet “mhm” is resounded back to him, and when Jisung looks behind himself he can see his plug along with lube in Hyunjin’s hand. Jisung gasps loudly, because his boyfriend is pouring the lube straight onto his hole. 

“Hyunnie, need you now,” he moans out. Jisung wants nothing more than Hyunjin’s cock in his ass at this moment. Not wasting anymore time, Hyunjin lines his dick up with Jisung’s hole and pushes in. He bottoms out easily, and Jisung doesn’t need much time to adjust before he’s telling Hyunjin to move. 

Hyunjin pulls out and slams back in, fucking Jisung sharp and fast. Noises are spilling out constantly from Jisung, high and desperate. He becomes a mess quickly under Hyunjin, drool falling out his mouth and drenching the pillow beneath his head. The expanse of Jisung’s small back is splayed out before Hyunjin’s eyes, and it sends an urge through the older to wreck him more. He digs his thumbs into the dimples of the younger’s back, squeezing hard enough for it to bruise, but not to hurt Jisung. The sight of his skin giving under his grip turns Hyunjin on more, and his pace speeds up. 

With each thrust Jisung is shoved up the bed, and his sore cock is rubbed roughly against their sheets. He’s crying again, not even noticing the tears as they happen. He’s so overwhelmed, and the heat in his stomach is spreading. All the way up his chest and to the tips of his fingers, Jisung feels it. 

“Hyunjin,” he sobs. “Close.” 

“Me too baby,” Hyunjin says between pants, breathing erratically. He pulls Jisung’s hips into the air, a last ditch effort to get a different angle. It works, and Jisung screams as Hyunjin hits his prostate, coming all over the sheets beneath him. 

The sound of Jisung’s orgasm hitting him combined with his ass clenching around Hyunjin’s cock has the older coming too, filling Jisung with his cum. He pulls out quickly, soothing Jisung when he whines from the emptiness by petting his hair and shoving his plug inside. Hyunjin bites back a moan at the squelch of the plug settling in, watching as a little bit of his cum still manages to leak out. 

Jisung’s legs are jelly when he tries to get up to clean himself, so Hyunjin picks him up in his arms. He sets Jisung down on the toilet in their bathroom, ripping the sheets off their bed and putting a new set on. Next, he wipes all the drool, tears, and cum off of Jisung, feeling happiness fill him as he catches the younger almost falling asleep to the gentle touches. 

Hyunjin can’t help but feel guilty though when he catches sight of Jisung’s knees, a nasty rug burn spread on his knee caps. Jisung notices his worry, and rushes to reassure his boyfriend, “hey, I’m okay. I promise, it looks worse than it feels.” 

“Still, I should’ve given you a pillow to kneel on,” Hyunjin pouts, clearly upset. Jisung giggles, reaching forward and running a hand through Hyunjin’s sweat damp hair. “It’s fine. If you feel so bad though just remember next time.” Hyunjin sighs, nodding his head in agreement and nudging Jisung’s hand like a cat for more pets. 

They finish up in the bathroom after both brushing their teeth, and Hyunjin goes to the kitchen to grab them more water. They each drink a bottle after getting dressed, and Hyunjin slathers Jisung’s mouth in chapstick after. “Just in case! You drooled a lot baby.” Jisung rolls his eyes fondly at his overconcerned lover. 

“Now what?” Hyunjin wonders, laying in bed with his arms crossed. Jisung laughs loudly, shoving the other a little bit. 

“Now you cuddle me, and then we get something to eat. Sound good?” 

“Mhm, sounds good. Get over here,” Hyunjin grins, holding out his arms for Jisung. Jisung jumps into his arms, snuggling tightly into his embrace. 

“Love you,” Hyunjin murmurs, kissing the top of Jisung’s head. 

“Love you too,” a kiss to Hyunjin’s hand, and then silence. No words needing to be said as they just enjoy each other’s company for the time being. 

It’s warm. 


End file.
